neilsmodfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonshine Massacre
Moonshine Massacre 'is the 4th mission in the mod. Objectives *Drive to the storage unit *Follow Martin *Kill the rednecks Script ''Neil is behind the counter at the gas station, restocking the hot dog rollers as Kane, Mike, and Lis are making drinks at the slushie machine. They make conversation for a short while 'Mike: '''So, you got what you went for? '''Neil: '''Yeah. '''Lis: '''Where, uh...you keeping it? Like, didn't you say before you live in a trailer? '''Neil: '''Na, I'm not keeping it there. I got a storage joint outside of town I'm keeping it at. '''Lis: '''Alright...that's cool. '''Neil: '''Yeah man, real cool. ''Suddenly, the owner of the gas station, Rodney Lamont, enters the store and yells at the three of them 'Rodney: '''All of you, get out, ''*Points at Neil* ''I gotta talk to this guy. '''Lis: '''But we've been loyal customers for- '''Rodney: '''You want me to call the cops and say you're loitering? ''The three of them shrug and walk out, with Kane talking to the others 'Kane: '''I got that new MVT game if you guys wanna come over and try it out. ''After the three of them leave, Neil addresses Rodney 'Neil: '''Hey, Mr. Lamont, funny seeing you here. Thought you opened up a few more stores out in Merrick- '''Rodney: '''Enough chit-chat, Myall. I need to ask you some stuff- '''Neil: '''Alright...go for it. '''Rodney: '''You wouldn't happen to know anything about some...distilled alcohol...stolen out around the lake, would you? '''Neil: '''No. Haven't been out there in a good while. '''Rodney: '''Alright...I see you got a pickup truck- '''Neil: '''Yeah- '''Rodney: '''What's it for, huh? What do you need a pickup truck for? '''Neil: '''To...to carry things. '''Rodney: '''You...carry things? '''Neil: '''Yep. '''Rodney: '''You sure you don't use your truck to...say...carry things like barrels and kegs and scrap metal- '''Neil: '''What-no, no. What're you talking about, Mr. Lamont? '''Rodney: '''You know damn well what I'm talking about, Myall. You were the one who stole the moonshine out around the lake- '''Neil: '''Moonshine? What moonshine? I don't know what you're talking about- '''Rodney: '''I think you do! '''Neil: '''No, I don't. '''Rodney: '''Alright, if you weren't out by the lake, stealing that moonshine, what were you doing then? '''Neil: '''I...was watching the game- '''Rodney: '''What game? '''Neil: '''Washington and Carcer- '''Rodney: '''What was the score? '''Neil: '''Twelve to Thirty. ''Rodney glares at Neil for a few seconds before addressing him again 'Rodney: '''Go home- '''Neil: '''What? '''Rodney: '''Go home, you've done enough for the day. '''Neil: '''Enough what- '''Rodney: '''Just...just go, get out of my sight. ''Neil shrugs and walks out of the store The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to drive to Warsaw Self Storage. During the drive, Neil automatically calls Lis 'Lis: '''What's up, amigo? '''Neil: '''Look, I'm in deep shit- '''Lis: '''What? '''Neil: '''I'm in deep shit! Boss knows we had something to do with the moonshine, or at least has a clue about it. '''Lis: '"We"? 'Neil: '''I thought we were in this together, right? You help me out, I let you loiter and stuff- '''Lis: '''Oh, right, right. What's the plan now? '''Neil: '''I'm gonna pick up the moonshine and move it somewhere else, at least for now. '''Lis: '''Where you gonna put it? '''Neil: '''Uh...what about your place- '''Lis: '''What? '''Neil: '''Yeah, yeah, said something about a basement, and I ain't got no basement. '''Lis: '''Uh...yeah, I guess. But only for a little while, right? I don't want my folks snooping around. '''Neil: '''Alright. I'll call you when I got the kegs. ''Neil hangs up The player arrives at the self storage unit. Upon arrival, a cutscene occurs Neil walks into the building and notices that the floor near his unit is covered with alcohol. He looks around and finds Martin's door closed. He knocks casually on it as he calls out to Martin on the other side 'Neil: '''Hey man, I gotta ask you something. ''The door to Martin's unit opens up to reveal Martin aiming a shotgun at Neil. Neil jumps back as Martin threatens him 'Martin: '''I told you feds to leave me be! You can take my shit, but you ain't taking my urine! ''Martin suddenly realizes Neil was knocking on his door and puts his gun down 'Martin: '''Oh...hey, Neil. Sorry...forgot you were from around here. '''Neil: '''Damn, dude. Anyway, I came around to pick something up, you wouldn't happen to know about any of this leaking stuff? '''Martin: '''No...not really. Looks like your lock's been picked, though- '''Neil: '''What? '''Martin: '''Your lock, it's missing. ''Neil walks up to the door to his unit and realizes that the lock to his door is gone. He slides open the door as he talks to Martin 'Neil: '''Huh...I could've sworn I put it back on- ''Suddenly, the kegs inside Neil's unit explode. Neil and Martin are thrown back into Martin's unit from the explosion. After they pick themselves up, the look into Neil's unit and notice there is a large fire '''Martin: '''Shit, shit, shit, shit! '''Neil: ''*Over Martin* Shit! Goddamn place's been booby-trapped! ''Neil quickly looks around and notices Martin's shotgun laying on the floor of his unit. He picks it up and turns to Martin 'Neil: '''We gotta get out of here- '''Martin: '''What about my shit!? '''Neil: '''Fine, you can take one thing- ''Suddenly, a piece of the celling collapses '' '''Neil: '''One thing! ''Martin goes into his unit and shuffles through some boxes as Neil anxiously waits outside. As he waits, a redneck comes from behind a corner and shoots at Neil with a handgun. The bullet misses Neil and hits the wall behind him. Neil takes aim with the shotgun and shoots the masked redneck. After he shoots him, Martin comes out wielding an M16 rifle 'Martin: '''Alright, let's get the fuck out of here! ''The player gains control of Neil. The player is instructed to Follow Martin through the building as he runs over to the emergency exit. As they are about to head out the door, a piece of the celling falls, blocking the emergency exit. After the ceilling falls, Martin heads out to the main exit and yells out to Neil, instructing the player to follow him 'Neil: '''There goes our exit! '''Martin: '''Change of plans, we're going out the front! '''Neil: '''You saw that dude who tried to shoot us? We'll get massacred! '''Martin: '''So? We're the 82nd! '''Neil: '''I'm not being killed today, I got a daughter to think about- '''Martin: '''You got a daughter? '''Neil: '''Yeah, it's complicated. I'll talk about it later. ''Neil and Martin exit the storage unit as a group of rednecks shoot at them behind a couple of parked pickup trucks. The player is instructed to kill the rednecks alongside Martin The player kills the rednecks. After doing so, a short cutscene occurs Neil and Martin look around at the dead rednecks around them and talk to eachother 'Martin: '''Holy shit, it's just like a bloodbath. '''Neil: '''Yeah. Look, Martin, you gotta get out of here- '''Martin: '''What? '''Neil: '''They saw you, they'll come looking for you- '''Martin: '''But we killed them all, didn't we? ''Neil looks around again 'Neil: '''Right...but still, it ain't safe around here. '''Martin: '''So, where do you want me to go? '''Neil: '''Uh...you know where the train station is, right? '''Martin: '''Yeah- '''Neil: '''Yeah, yeah, meet me there, alright? '''Martin: '''Uh...yeah, sure. We can get these fuckers back! '''Neil: '''Yeah, definently. ''Martin waves goodbye and walks offscreen Mission Passed. Neil automatically calls Lis 'Neil: '''Lis, where you at? '''Lis: '''At Kane's place playing video games, what happened back there? '''Neil: '''My boss got wise and he found out about the stash. '''Lis: '''Aw...shit! He doesn't know about the moonshine, does he!? '''Neil: '''What-yes, of course he does. That's what I told you- '''Lis: '''Fuck! '''Neil: '''Yeah. He found out about the stash, and he blew it up. '''Lis: '''He blew up our moonshine!? '''Neil: '''Yeah- '''Lis: '''What!? '''Neil: '''I went there, and I opened the door, and it blew up, and these dudes shot at us- '''Lis: '''Who shot at you? '''Neil: '''Look, Lis, I don't fucking know, okay? Meet me at my place, we gotta think up a plan. '''Lis: '''Where do you live? '''Neil: '''This trailer outside of town, you'll know it when you see it. ''Neil Hangs Up Category:Missions